


Dear Alexander

by ReadingIsEverything



Series: Helpless [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: Aaron Burr is so cute. Just read. I swear on anything you want me to  you will not regret it. Please enjoy. :) :)





	Dear Alexander

It had been a month since the two of them had started going out and Aaron Burr felt like the happiest, luckies man on the planet. He wondered sometimes just how he had come to deserve Alexander, both as a friend and as a lover. What had he done, possibly in a previous life, to earn the love and friendship of someone so amazing and brilliant and kind and everything Aaron could’ve ever wanted or wished for? He supposed he would never know.   
In any event, he decided to do something unforgettable for Alexander.

He had been sitting at his desk in class at lunch, scratching his head and thinking. What could he do for Alexander? Hamilton already had lots of things like suits and computers and all. What could he receive?  
the idea came to Burr out of nowhere. He was answering a question from one of his students about similes and metaphors and the difference between them when it hit him like a train. The idea was the fresh lightbulb that lit the room after they put it in in place of the old, burned-out one.

Aaron’s idea was simple but meaningful and creative: a letter and an evening in with Alexander. Come to think of it, Hamilton wasn’t much of a person for extravagance and elaborate grand gestures. Once, someone had gotten him a solid fourteen-karat gold fountain pen, complete with a gold velvet case. He had (politely) returned it to the sender with the following note attached: “Do not be illogical.”

Sending Hamilton out on a run to the store for some groceries, Burr sat down in their study to start the surprise.  
First, he thought over what qualities he loved most about his Alexander. He smiled when the first thing that came to mind was EVERYTHING!!! It wasn’t that, it couldn’t be that. Burr would be sitting there at the desk in front of the pad with the pen in his hand for all of eternity if it truly was everything. He had to narrow it down.

In the end, he came up with a list: intelligent, kind, warm, caring, compassionate, empathetic, creative.  
The man looked at his list, checking and rechecking and tripple-checking it, then sitting back. It looked all right, or at least as all right as it was going to be.  
Now to put all of these things into a logical, sound letter.

Blushing, Burr set his pen down and surveyed the letter in front of him. He had never written a love letter before and he hoped it looked fine. On a pure white sheet of paper Burr had written the following letter:

Dear Alexander,  
What to say to you? First of all, you take my breath away every time you look at me. Your eyes make me feel like I’m floating on the highest cloud in the sky. When you look at me so tenderly, so fondly, you make me feel like the luckiest man in the world. Part of me doesn’t know what I have done to deserve you and I hope I make you feel a fraction, even the tiniest fragment of how you make me feel every single day. My world burns with intensity and color and warmth and joy and all the other things when you are at my side. When you are away from me, I am a mere shell of a man, just a mold of Aaron Burr without the filling, what makes me Aaron Burr. I have known you for almost four decades, and I wouldn’t trade or return those moments for anything in the world, no matter how valuable, because in the end, you are the most valuable. Your love and friendship and care are my most prized possessions.  
Sincerely yours,   
Aaron”

Folding the paper neatly and tying a red ribbon around it to keep it shut and make it pretty, Aaron made his way downstairs to the kitchen. Alexander was busy making dinner. Aaron smiled at the bun on top of his head and the apron that said “Kiss the lovely chef.”  
Leaning in, Aaron planted a gentle kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Alexander smiled and kissed Aaron back with the same tenderness.   
“I missed you.” Alexander’s voice was low and sincere as he wrapped his arms around Aaron.The other man grinned. “So did I. Also, your apron was inviting me to kiss you, so I did.” That got a grin out of his Alexander.

Spying the letter, Alexander made a grab for it, making Aaron squeal uncharacteristically and snatch it out of his reach. “After dinner,” he said firmly, making Alexander pout.

After an incredible dinner of pasta and wine, Aaron handed over the letter. Reading it, Alexander’s eyes began to grow misty. By the end of it, his eyes were floodgates that had burst open with the force of the water contained within them, or in this case tears.  
“I adore it. In fact—“ Alexander reached over and slid the letter into a gold frame. Aaron blushed and hid his face for a moment, overcome with emotion himself.

Alexander reached under his chair and handed Aaron a box. Aaron gave Hamilton an incredulous look. “How did you manage to hide that the whole time?”

The other of the two gave Aaron a mischievous smile. “I have my ways, Burr. I have my ways.”  
Smiling fondly, Aaron opened the box to reveal a locket. It was heart shaped and made of silver and gold and with little diamonds and rubies around the edges. Opening it, Aaron gasped at what he found. Inside, instead of the traditional photos, digital images flashed by in a perpetual slideshow, a miniature scrapbook, of sorts, of the last month and of the collective memories the two of them had shared.

Hamilton looked on nervously as Aaron carefully and delicately draped the slender chain around his neck, letting the locket hang against his chest. “I love it,” he said, giving Alexander a warm, tender look, his voice choked with emotion.  
Snuggled up together on the couch, the men couldn’t stop smiling at each other. It was all worth it. Every last moment.


End file.
